The contractor intends to develop, in a phase I SBIR contract, polyclonal antibodies designed to be specific for the extracellular domains of subtypes of the following neuroreceptors: metabotropic glutamate, AMPA, NMDA, nicotinic acetylcholine, serotonin, and cannabinoid receptor. Immunogenic epitopes will be identified by way of recombinant receptor segments or by use of synthetic peptides, for stimulation of immune response in rabbits. The antibodies will be used as research probes for determining the composition and localization of neuroreceptor subtypes in-vivo, and for use in biochemical techniques such as immunohistochemistry.